Caught on the Camera
by Megara1
Summary: A secret, a corpse and a discovery WarrickSara The end R and R Please
1. Default Chapter

**Caught On Camera**

Rating : K+

Set during season 5, no spoilers

Summary : A secret, a corpse and a discovery (Warrick/Sara Part1/2 )

NB : My second Warrick/Sara story. Thanks for all your reviews. For the GSR Fans I will post soon one story with them.

Sara slowly opened her eyes. She felt so good, the picture of happiness, in her lover's arms. Never had she been so happy and she had never imagined it would've been in these arms: Warrick's arms.

One month before, they met in a bar; she was almost drunk because of a hard case and he because of a difficult break-up. They had talked a lot and drunk a lot. She remembered his touches, his burning kisses in the elevator in front of the bar. She blushed remembering they almost had sex in the elevator but they succeeded in making it to a room, finally. The next day they were both so embarrassed, more because of the powerful desire they felt than what had happened on the night itself. Finally they gave up resisting the powerful need and, after some tough cases during the following days, as they had done before, she came to see him and they made love again.

How did I fall in love with Warrick? She thought. Yeah, I always had a small crush for him. His eyes alone can simply melt all women, but to fall in love of this heart-breaker...

She sighed and moved apart from him, that small movement made him wake up.

"Hi, did you sleep well?" he asked with a broad smile.

"Like a baby" answered Sara without returning the smile.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask me that?"

"You look so thoughtful and far from me"

Sara sighed again; he could read her like a book.

"It's just…do you believe I'm an easy woman?"

"Not at all. You're like none of the women I've ever met."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you are sexy and so attractive almost without even trying. You have a wonderful mind and I love it when you blush."

Sara became reddish again and hid her head under the covers.

"What I want to say Sara," he continued. "Is that you've become like a drug to me and I love that"

"I feel the same thing."

"Great."

Warrick kissed her and, before things could get passionate, Sara's cell phone rang.

"Grissom…? A corpse discovered in a hotel's elevator…The Sea Breeze…I'm coming now. See you."

Sara hung up, rolled back the covers and went to the bathroom with a frustrated sigh as Warrick also got a phone call from Catherine.

"Catherine…? A corpse...The Sea Breeze? Both teams...we're working with Grissom? Ok. I'll be there."

He hung up.

"Sara, we're working the same case," he called. "I'll make breakfast; what do you want?"

"Milk, Coffee, orange juice and some croissants."

"Not a problem," replied Warrick.

* * *

A few minutes later they were ready and left Warrick's house together in the same car.

When they arrived at the hotel, they realised it was at the same hotel where they'd had their first night. Sara looked away.

"Sara, Warrick, Grissom and Catherine are waiting for you in the monitoring room." said Brass.

"Could you tell us more?"

"A corpse discovered in the elevator's partition. Time of death is estimated at up to one month," explained Brass.

Warrick and Sara nodded and followed him to the monitoring room. They knocked on the door.

"Come in," they heard.

As they did, their eyes were fixed to the monitoring camera in front of them, because there on the screen, were the both of them, kissing and caressing.

"Shit." muttered Sara, leaving the room.

TO BE CONTINUE...SOON !

Don't forget the buttom bellow, you know the " Submit review " one :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught On Camera**

Rating : K

Set during season 5, no spoilers

Summary : A secret, a corpse and a discovery (Warrick/Sara Part 2/2 )

NB : My second Warrick/Sara story. Thanks for all your reviews. For the GSR Fans I will post soon one story with them.

**Part 2**

Only after Sara's quick departure did Catherine, Grissom, Nick and Greg turn around; Warrick didn't know what to say.

"I should go and check on Sara," he proposed, knowing perfectly well that he wanted to be with her instead of the team.

"Warrick, you did enough." warned Nick.

"Stop that, Nick! Sara and I are both consenting adults and I emphasize the term 'consenting'. What did you think?"

Nick lowered a moment his eyes in front of his friend's anger.

"But the video?" asked Greg.

"It's true we drank a little and that it looks like just a one-night stand, but it's not like that," replied Warrick.

"So it's serious?" asked Catherine

"I hope so," answered Warrick as Sara came back.

"Yeah, me too," replied Sara slipping her arm around Warrick's. "So Grissom, what do you want us to do?" asked Sara becoming professional.

Grissom gave his orders to process the elevator and body for whatever evidence could still be found. The post-mortem revealed two gunshot wounds to the chest and identified the victim as one Mark Perry, reported missing five weeks ago. Though little evidence could be found in the elevator or on the body that hadn't been compromised by the length of time in which the body had been decomposing, Grissom found himself talking to both a cleaner at the hotel and a contractor who'd been called in to service the elevator in the previous month.

* * *

It became apparent that it was a team effort when Catherine and Archie, having sifted through hours of video footage, uncovered the actions of the cleaner who repeatedly attended to the elevator in hopes of disguising the smell of the decomposing body. Faster than they had anticipated, both suspects were arrested and, though neither confessed to the murder they were detained thanks to the video until confessions were made.

"That was the shortest case we've had together," said Nick smiling.

"Yeah, we work better in one team." replied Greg.

"No, it's not that. It's just because it was an easy case. It's true I didn't like the team splitting but it wasn't the worst idea," answered Warrick, smiling to Sara who came near them.

"It's true there was one bad thing: Sofia." Sara grimaced and the boys laughed. "And one good one," added Sara reddening as she looked at Warrick.

Nick laughed slightly to see her so embarrassed.

"I think we need to celebrate after such a short case. What do you think of a night out?" asked Nick.

"Good idea, I know a piano bar near here, the Sunday Night." Warrick suggested.

"It's really cool there," commented Nick.

"So, tonight, 11 am." proposed Warrick.

"Not a problem, see you at 10." said Sara

"I'll go and ask Grissom and Catherine," proposed Warrick.

At 10 am they were at the Sunday Night, except Grissom didn't want to be there, but that was no surprise.

"Sara, my god, you look so sexy!" exclaimed Greg

Sara smiled. "Thanks Greg."

It was true; she was really beautiful in her clothes, a little skirt and a top. Warrick was speechless for a few seconds.

"Let's go dancing," he said finally, taking Sara's hand. "Yes, you look sexy, but also attractive, irresistible and I forgot some of the other terms."

Sara blushed. On the floor they moved like one because they fit so easily, even when there was complicated dance, RNB, Rock or Salsa.

"You are so beautiful and I'm so happy you gave us a chance," said Warrick.

"Me too. I thought it might've been just a one night thing but in your looks, your gestures and your kisses you proved it was not just some desire. It reassured me."

"You got that right." And then he kissed her.

"A true couple, why didn't I see that coming?" wondered Catherine.

"This is just the only time you see it, I like that: such an improbable thing, and it's so good.

I'm happy for them," said Nick.

"I'm also happy Ecklie couldn't do anything against them. But when they work alone together, Grissom and I will be sure it won't be in the same room, even if it's the same scene," she joked.

"To Sara and Warrick," said Nick raising his glass in a toast.

"To them." replied Catherine smiling.

"To them." said Greg, reluctant.

Warrick and Sara came back to them.

"You fit together really easily" said Nick.

"Thanks." they said at the same moment.

At the end of the night, Warrick played piano because he knew the manager of the bar and he dedicated a song to Sara as proof of their instinctive and stable relationship.

**THE END...Yeah, I LOVE happy endings**

So please now, push the buttom bellow, you know the " Submit review " one ;)

And don't worry if you like that story you will like others I will post soon !


End file.
